gaianafandomcom-20200214-history
Garan Isles
The Garan Isles (from the Dwarven word Gabran, meaning ‘wealth’) are a small group of tropical islands, off the southern coast of Rhutalath . Consisting of fifteen islands, some small, the Garan are hot and exotic, with sandy beaches and beautiful forests. Originally populated by primitive Morrim, they were displaced quickly by the Dirani Dwarves, who occupied the islands at the beginning of the fifth age. The Dwarves founded a small kingdom, centered around the eastern isles, which were rich in gold and other minerals. The Dirani also began to trade with the enigmatic Kerin'thia, who were regular visitors to the isles. A few centuries later, the Rhutalathians came to the isles, colonizing mainly the untouched western isles, as well as integrating with the Dwarves. The Dwarves welcomed them, and trade routes were quickly established between the Mannish and Dwarven peoples. The Garan Isles enjoy warmer climates that the rest of Rhutalath, mainly due to the warm monsoon winds which blow from the south, via Keledrakus. It is from the Garans that all the spices come, which the Rhutalathians love in their food. The people of the Garan Isles are more isolated than their mainland kin, and as such tend to be less pious and more tolerant. That is not to say, however, that there is no religion, or Inquisition- but the Garani are more prone to adapt their religion to suit them, rather than follow it blindly. The people of the Garan Isles are darker than their mainland cousins, and even more jovial. They are always welcoming to travellers from abroad. The Garan Isles actually encompass two territories- that of the Rhutalathians, and that of the Dwarves. The Eastern Isles are generally known as the Anvil Isles, or the Tol Diran, whereas the westernmost are the Krull Isles. The Rhutalathian duchy encompasses all the Isles, including the Mainly Dwarvish Anvil Isles. But the duchy’s jurisdiction extends only to the Mannish people. The Dwarvish Kingdom, likewise, includes most of the islands, but only the Dirani are subject to the King’s laws. Apart from being a popular place for vacations, and for adventurers, the Garan Isles serve as the first defense against Keledrakus. As such, the beautiful landscape is slighlty marred by various towers and castilles on the southern borders. For more information, see Geography of the Garan Isles '' Information '''NB': The Dwarven kingdom is below described in Italics, and the Duchy in normal type: Type: Duchy/ Dwarven Kingdom Symbol: An anchor on a green field/ An Anvil on a gold field. Capital: Meenos / Kazak-Garan Population: 53,000/'' 40,000'' Inhabitants: Rhutalathian, and Dirani. Some Kerin’thia and Ursani Major Exports: Spices and ships to Rhutalath/ Weapons to Rhutalath, Gold to the Kerin’thia. Major Imports: 'Iron from Dwarves, Clothes from Rhutalath/ ''Food from the Garani. '''Garani Military: Lead by Captain Jarl Luiz Standing: ' Knights 25 Cavalry 300 Warriors 800 Archers 1100 Whiteguard 15 '''Militia: ' Levy 9,000 'Navy: ' Galleons 86 '''Dirani Military: Lead by Captain Thror Thurson ''Standing: '' Marines 3,000 Bear Cavalry 50 Warriors 9,000 Crossbowmen 8,000 Beserkers 1,100 ''Navy: '' ''Hearth-Ships 77 '' Races Rhutalathians Dirani Kerin'thia Ursani Groups Mighazakonim Ulgozakanim Cities Meenos Krull Manlo Kazak-Garan Khaz-Krink Karak-Minaz Kizan-Din Sites Clifgard Fila Fort Gorl People Duke Fillip Castriz Rozo Marzel King Durin Doranson Category:Rhutalath Category:Regions Category:Garan Isles Category:Dirani